A mysterious tale
by Marwana
Summary: Since he became a demon he had never failed to feed on the prey he managed to get his hands on. So why should that young boy and strangely dressed young girl be any harder to catch? Or: when Ciel managed to get himself trapped inside of a mirror.


_An odd little one shot I wrote a while ago._

**_Summary:_**_ Since he became a demon he had never failed to feed on the prey he managed to get his hands on. So why should that young boy and strangely dressed young girl be any harder to catch? Or: when Ciel managed to get himself trapped inside of a mirror._

**_Warnings:_**_ nothing too bad._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own the rights to either story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**A mysterious tale**

"Let go of me, Mayura," sounded loudly through the otherwise almost empty alley and Ciel turned towards the origin of the sound lazily. He took in the almost amusing – and slightly familiar sight – of a girl dragging a boy after her. The girl – a pink-haired teenager – wore some kind of detective outfit consisting of a brown skirt, a brown shirt, sturdy boots, a hat and a spyglass. Ciel noticed that the skirt she wore was very short and not really fit for doing any actual detective work. It was also leagues away from the long, frilly, heavy skirts his fiancée had worn.  
The boy – a mere child with reddish brown hair – wore clothes slightly similar to what he himself used to wear on some occasions. He wore black shorts, a white shirt, black boots and a black trench coat. The collars were sticking out from underneath his coat and he wore a large bow around his neck. The cut of his reddish-brown hair was similar to the cut he used to have. His eyes on the other hand were a startling, vivid green that didn't seem to match his age.

"But Loki!" the girl almost whined as the boy managed to hook himself around something, "the London Dungeon has a special evening program tonight! With mystery tales!"  
"It's nearly ten o'clock," the boy drawled, "I doubt that it will still be open when we reach it."  
"Then hurry up!" the girl exclaimed as she tugged at his arm, "you promised you would go with me!"  
"I promised no such thing," the boy grumbled softly but Ciel could still hear him, "Yamino and Fenrir teamed up on me and made me go with you to London in the first place."

Soft footsteps sounded from behind him.  
"My, my, what an _amusing_ scene," a familiar, smooth voice sounded softly from behind him, "don't you agree, young master?"  
Ciel turned around and shot a red eyed glare at the new arrival, the demon-butler who had served him for many years.  
The demon hadn't changed his looks at all. He was still dressed in the same impeccable butler outfit with matching white gloves, his black hair was in the same chaotic hair style and his eyes were still reddish brown.  
The butler just smiled that annoying close-mouthed smile of his before he, "do you want to take them, young master?"

"Might as well," Ciel answered with a bored yawn as he rose from his position on the roof and jumped down lightly until he was standing in a dark alleyway, "I do not feel like waiting around to see if someone else will stumble into this alleyway sometime tonight."  
A soft thud announced that Sebastian had landed behind him.

"I'll take the boy," he told the older demon as he felt his teeth lengthen into fangs and his nails sharpen into claws. He was quite sure his eyes had turned a demonic red as well.  
"As you wish, my lord," the crow demon told him with a stiff, formal bow even as his own eyes turned an eerie red and his own teeth and nails lengthened. The older demon's eyes sparkled with something malicious but he ignored it in favour of his chosen prey.

Ciel used the shadows to sneak closer towards the still bickering duo before he launched himself towards the youngest of the pair.  
He managed to get a grip on the boy's shoulders and he easily turned him around, only to be met with two glowing, bright red eyes before he suddenly found himself picked up by a harsh gust of wind and slammed into the wall.

Ciel shook away the dazed feeling in time to see Sebastian ripped of his own prey courtesy of a bright green beam originating from the staff the young boy suddenly had in his hands. It was almost the same height as the boy and it was decorated by a large carved out crescent moon on top of the staff. A ribbon was tied around one end and a ring hung from the end of the ribbon.

The boy clicked his tongue in annoyance as he made his way over towards his companion, kneeled down next to her and checked her over.  
"She seems to be just fine, as always," the boy muttered with a roll of his emerald green eyes as he rose from his position before he sighed in annoyance, "and I don't even have Yamino with me to get her back to the hotel. I knew I should have brought him along with me."

Ciel used the boy's distraction to launch himself towards him once again, only to hit something hard and to find himself captured in some kind of rotating, flat sphere. He tried to move but found himself unable to.  
"What did you do to me?" he demanded to know but even he heard it as muffled sounds.  
"What I did to you?" the boy asked smugly as he swirled his staff, "I just used Vellmonoche. You're locked away in a mirror."  
"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered sharply – or as sharply as he could while trapped in a _mirror_ of all things.

"My lord?" the other demon asked seemingly confused but he clearly noted the amused glint in his servant's eye.  
"Get me out of here!" Ciel demanded.  
"I would like to see you try," the boy said as he placed the tip of his staff on the ground and leaned on it, "no really, I would like to see you try. I've always wondered what would happen if someone else would try to get whatever I locked in it out."

"What would happen if I tried to break it?" Sebastian asked as he studied the flat, rotating mirror.  
"The mirror would shatter," the boy said with a shrug, "as would your friend. It would, most likely, be his untimely end. A permanent one."  
He studied both of them, "I wouldn't recommend it to you, however. If he were to, let's call it _die_, than so will you."

"I thought sorcerers went extinct a long time ago?" Sebastian asked the boy curiously.  
"They might have," the boy said as he did something with the staff that made it disappear, "I haven't been on Midgard for a long time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get Mystery Girl here to the hotel room _before_ she wakes up."  
"You can't leave me like this!" Ciel protested as loudly as he could.  
"Sure I can," the boy drawled as he turned around to give him a droll look, "it's rather easy actually."

"I can't let you do that," Sebastian finally said, "I'm bound to him."  
"That's really not my problem, demon," the boy stated flatly before he turned back around and gently lifted her.  
"You locked me away!" Ciel spat out. He was getting really annoyed with the fact that he was – for the first time in what felt like ages – once again depending on Sebastian.  
"So I did," the child agreed as he started to walk away. He didn't seem to have any problems with the girl's weight or the fact that she was taller and heavier than he was.

Sebastian seemed to sigh before he moved to attack the boy. A flash of light temporarily illuminated the small, dreary alleyway and Ciel wished that he could have closed his eyes against the brightness.  
By the time the blindness caused by the light had receded – he truly wished that he was _not_ locked away in the mirror so he could _rip_ the boy to shreds – and once the mirror had turned so he could see the part of the alleyway occupied by both the boy, Sebastian's unconscious prey and Sebastian, things had changed.

The boy had somehow changed into an adult male slightly taller than Sebastian with sharp, elegant features but with the same reddish brown hair and slightly slanted, emerald green eyes. His cloths had changed as well; his black shorts had changed into black trousers, black boots had shortened and disappeared underneath said trousers, a tight white shirt with the collar up replaced the one he had on just moments ago and the black trench coat had turned into a bright red blazer. The large, white bow around his neck had disappeared and a blue bow with horizontal stripes at the bottom completed the man's outfit. It finally became clear to Ciel that the man wasn't as human as he looked.

The girl was slung over his shoulder and the same staff as before was pointed towards the somehow downed, snarling Sebastian.  
"I really do hate to be interrupted," he stated in a smooth baritone not unlike the one Sebastian liked to use on many occasions, "and I've never really cared for demons. It would be a blessing for the mortals if I were to _end_ you."  
He carefully shifted the girl, "but alas, I neither have the time, nor the will to end either of you."  
Sebastian snarled at him but didn't move to get up. It was clear to Ciel that he was weary of the being in front of him.  
The man smirked at him, "that, however, does not mean that I will not do something else."  
He aimed his staff and circled it lazily, "_Vellmonoche_!"

And just like that, Sebastian was locked away in a mirror as well. Ciel huffed in annoyance but didn't bother with wording what he wanted to say. Or do.  
He however did wonder why the girl hadn't awoken yet.

The man smirked at them, "well, as you seemed to be all _tied up_, I'll take my leave. Have a nice evening."  
He nodded his head towards them, made his staff disappear and just left, the girl bridal style in his arms.

Ciel snarled after the man-boy but resigned himself with the fact that he would spend quite some time in the mirror prison.  
He had known that the day would end badly.

**oOoOoOo**

Mayura woke up to sunlight hitting her face and the smell of freshly baked bread reaching her nose.  
She twitched in annoyance before she entangled herself from the blankets and sat up.  
She blinked as she noticed that she was still wearing the detective outfit, though someone had removed the boots, the hat and the spyglass.

She looked down at the clothing as she tried to remember what had happened the night before.  
She had wanted to go to the London Dungeons because of the evening program. That much she knew.  
She was also aware of the fact that she had tried to get Loki to come with her. They had argued about it as Loki was convinced that they wouldn't reach the Dungeons before they closed for the day.

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened after that.  
They had been arguing in an alley alone, it was dark and just the two of them. And then, what?

She blinked in realization as the fact that she couldn't remember what had happened after their argument in the alleyway and before she had woken up just now.

Eagerly she jumped up from her seated position, a gleam in her eyes.  
It truly was a mystery and she was more than ready to find out just what had happened!

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this story!_

_Reviews are appreciated,  
~Marwana_


End file.
